marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Waziria (Earth-616)
; formerly Malekith the Accursed; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Svartalfheim; Nastrond Prison, Hel, Niffleheim | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Wood left arm | Citizenship = Svartalfheim | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Witch, adventurer; formerly Kurse, servant of Malekith | Education = | Origin = Dark Elf sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = Svartalfheim | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ron Garney | First = Thor: God of Thunder #13 | HistoryText = Early Life Lady Waziria was a Dark Elf witch from the realm of Svartalfheim, of the Dove Gut Tribe. At some point in the past, she shared her bed with Malekith the Accursed. When Malekith returned from imprisonment, he attacked a village of his Realm and slaughtered its entire tribe, save for Waziria, whom he used as hostage when Thor and the Asgardians arrived. Malekith cut her arm off and threw her on them before fleeing the scene (all of this was possibly done in order to make Waziria appears as a traitor among the anti-Malekith forces, due to their past relation). She soon recuperated, in need for vengeance. League of Realms When the League of Realms, a team tasked to hunt down Malekith on the Congress of Worlds, was presented to Thor, she joined it despite general opposition. The team consisted of Sir Ivory Honeyshot of Alfheim, Ud the Troll, Oggy of Jotunheim and Screwbeard of Nidavellir. The League was first sent in Nidavellir to protect the Dark Elves' Queen in exile, Alflyse, but their inability to work together properly led to their inability to defend her. The League clashed with Malekith's forces multiple times, eventually managing to save refugees in Alfheim, slaughtering Dark Elves refugees, but once again Malekith slipped away. In order to prevent his League from falling apart in front of him, Thor had the group headed to the nearest tavern, where Thor and Ogg engaged in a drinking contest, while the others wagered on the winner, narrowly drinking the giant under the table. The next day, the League headed to Jotunheim where Malekith was hunting down a group of Elves who hided among the Mountain Giants. Oggy was directly targeted by the Accursed, who leaped into his mouth and brutally slashed apart the Giant's brain with his blades, felling him. And before the League can respond, they realize they were no longer in the lands of the Mountain Giants but in Frost Giant territory. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith was out of reach of the League of Realms. Enraged, the others had to hold Thor back to prevent an incursion inside the Frost Giants territory and a larger conflict. After burying Oggy, the League went to Vanaheim and found more Elves dead, slain fighting amongst themselves. Thor realized that there was to be a traitor in their midst. Thor cast a spell, and accusing Ud of being the traitor, seemingly executed him against the League's decision, but was in fact transported elsewhere in Vanaheim with a note addressed to the League pinned to his backside and leading them to the Midgard location of the Dark Elves refugees. That rash action caused the league to split, with only Lady Waziria as companion to Thor. The two of them headed to Midgard, where Thor went to a butcher shop where the Council of the Unhallowed, the Dark Elf ruling council, were in hiding. Thor urged them to unite against Malekith, but they were too deep into tribal feuds that they would not listen to them. Thor then accused Waziria of being a traitor as Malekith had followed them to the butcher shop. Enraged, she blasted Thor with a mystical bolt, resulting in a strange creature wrenching itself from inside of Thor, revealing that Malekith had been ahead of the League all along by bugging Thor. As Malekith was about to kill Thor, the League of Realms arrived (with the retrieved Ud), and Thor revealed he had tricked them all and Malekith into believing Ud was dead. The League of Realms and the Dark Elves had Malekith down, but before Thor could Kill him, the Dark Elf council has finally decided to stand together, and made the decision of uniting behind Malekith. Back in Asgardia, Thor was enraged and demanded to know who was responsible, Malekith gladly telling him that he was, as the Dark Elves always have followed the leaders that they feared, and now no one was more feared than him. The Congress of Worlds welcomed him to take the throne of Svartalfheim, but not before he would have finished his prison sentence. Demanding a proxy by royal right, Waziria volunteered to help ensure the peace while, to rub salt into the wound, Malekith named Scumtongue as senator to the Congress. Kurse Some time later, Waziria was replaced by Algrim at Nastrond Prison and forced to become the new Kurse by Malekith. She was then forced to serve Malekith before and during the War of the Realms until she was freed from Malekith's control by Ro Bloodroot during a battle against Spider-Man and the League of Realms. | Powers = Dark elves possess gifted intellects, as well as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Dark Elves are also immortal, which means they live indefinitely but they can be killed by physical injury. *'Sorcery': Waziria is a skilled sorcerer. :*'Chlorokinesis': Waziria grew a new wooden arm out of a stick to replace the one that she lost at the hands of Malekith. :*'Mystic Bolts' She was later freed from the armor by Ro Bloodroot during the War of the Realms. :*'Superhuman Strength': As Kurse Waziria has strength that matches and possibly exceed that of Thor. :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Durability': As Kurse Waziria has incredible levels of durability, bullets just bounce of her armor and she could survive numerous attacks from Thor with only minimal damage and was completely unaffected by Screwbeard's explosives. }} | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman; as Lady Waziria she possesses the strength of an average Dark Elf female, as curse her strength exceeded Class 100. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}